Neurosis
by Lichib
Summary: Si hasta ahora ellos no se habían dando cuenta, sólo alguien más extraordinario era capaz de darle el diagnóstico… .:Tabla de drabbles sobre algunas cosas que vienen rondando a Leah:.
1. Depresión

**SUMMARY**

Si hasta ahora ellos no se habían dando cuenta, sólo alguien más extraordinario era capaz de darle el diagnóstico… Tabla de drabbles sobre algunas cosas que vienen rondando a Leah.

**Disclaimer: **Leah no me pertenece, pero empiezo a sospechar que sus síntomas sí.

**.Neurosis.**

_**.Depresión.**_

Cayó de rodillas frente al espejo y creyó que lo que veía de vuelta era lo más patético del mundo: un rostro desencajado con la boca semiabierta en busca de un poco de aire, un par de mejillas empapadas donde llovían lágrimas lacerantes que brotaban del fulgor de sus ojos como un diluvio.

¿Cuánto podía llorar una persona?

Contemplaba su propio reflejo y se cuestionaba hasta cuánto más era capaz de llorar, si cada noche iba a ser lo mismo. ¿No debería haberse secado ya? ¿O todo acabaría cuando ella dejara de gritar en silencio y de esconderse del mundo?

Apartó los cabellos que se habían quedado pegados a su rastro de lágrimas y se siguió observando, grabando ese momento exacto en su memoria.

Ningún hombre, absolutamente de ninguna especie, la volvería a dejar en ese estado. Jamás, incluso si todas las noches serían así siempre.


	2. Obsesión

_**.Obsesión.**_

Todos empezaban a preguntarse por qué Leah siempre quería ganar. No era como si fuera extraño ese irremediable afán de competir y tener una excusa para adoptar aires de superioridad con el resto de la manada; pero en verdad comenzó a preocuparles particularmente cuando eso era lo _único_ en lo que la loba pensaba.

A cada turno, a cada transformación, a cada patrulla. Era lo único que ocupaba su mente y sus pensamientos, era a cada dos por tres donde se distraía e imaginaba una larga e inacabable gran pista de carreras donde ella podía ser libre de soltar las patas y dejar la lengua colgando con tal de llegar en primer lugar.

Incluso ahora mismo que Sam estaba paseando con Emily, muy cerca como para todavía olerlos, la mente de Leah estaba atrofiada de aplausos y palabras de felicitaciones porque acababa de ganar, _otra vez._

-"_Tengo que ser la más rápida"- _se repetía entre jadeos cuando echaba a correr detrás de Jacob- "_**Tengo**__ que ser la __**más**__ rápida de todos…_"

Leah estaba obsesionada con eso.


	3. Histeria

_**.Histeria.**_

-"_Parece que hoy alguien se levantó con la pata izquierda_"- murmura Jared a sus hermanos.

-"_Hoy y siempre_"- le concede Paul, ambos viendo a Leah cruzar los cincuenta metros de distancia que los separaban, sin una pizca de alegría en su rostro.

Tiene la espalda recta con los hombros cuadrados y rígidos, los pasos son acompasados en un ritmo mecánico y seco, y traía esa cara de piedra con la nariz aleteando como si estuviera a punto de morder al primero que se cruzara en su camino.

-"_¿Qué ha sido esta vez, Seth?_"- pregunta Jacob con voz cansada, como si todos los días se tuvieran que enfrentar al mismo demonio empedernido.

-"_Nada en realidad, ya sabes_"- responde, y luego le echa una rápida ojeada sobre su lomo- "_Estos cambios de temperamento son más constantes que antes…_"

-"_…y, sin embargo, todavía no nos acostumbramos"- _dice Quil, como si de pronto estuviera muy decepcionado de la vida- "_Oye, Seth, ¿no estará en sus días?_"

Y aunque todos conocen la respuesta, ninguno contesta. Sam ha vuelto para liderar a la manada y a medida que recupera su paso, la alcanza y la saluda con su habitual serenidad. Y, es entonces donde ella se eriza y le retira brazo con violencia como si no quisiera que su piel estuviera en contacto con otra; ha empezado a temblar.

-"_¡Tranquilízate, Leah!_"- ruge Sam, con los ojos bien abiertos, el cuello hacia adelante y esa voz de macho alfa que tanto odiaba.

-"_¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!_"- la escuchan sisear, pero es muy tarde para actuar, porque ella se ha transformado y ha vuelto a huir del lugar.

Todavía la pueden escuchar maldecir mil y un veces en su interior conforme alcanza la velocidad adecuada para escapar del maldito radio telepático.

Ese mal humor estaba empeorando.


	4. Paranoia

_**.Paranoia.**_

Sus manos juntas formaban una cuenca en la que podía contener el agua del río lo suficiente como para llevársela a la cara y refrescarse un poco después de cuatro horas patrullando sin parar.

Ser una mujer lobo debía ser lo más desagradable que existía, porque siempre terminaba apestando tanto o más que sus compañeros. Además, qué sentido tenía regresar a casa y tomar un relajante baño de burbujas si a la mañana siguiente volvería a estar corriendo a pata suelta por los bosques.

Así que mientras estuviera en turno, ella se refrescaría un poco antes de volver al laburo. Estaba tomándose, como quien dice, un pequeño descanso, entre todas esas carreras y aullidos.

Jacob no debería estar muy lejos, o tal vez sí, qué más daba. Últimamente los habían puesto a ellos dos a patrullar juntos, y todavía no entendía por qué… ¿no eran sus inseparables flancos Embry y Quil? Se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, porque, si disponía de algunos minutos libres para ella, no tenía que gastarlos recordando a la manada.

Fue entonces cuando sus sentidos de alerta se dispararon y le advirtieron que había algo más en el bosque. _O alguien._ A pesar de ladear una pulgada su rostro e intentar definir la escena por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, éste falló. Así que tomó otro poco más de agua con la misma parsimonia y normalidad de hacía unos segundos y se la llevó al rostro.

Se quedó de piedra cuando el agua rebotó un destello rojo justo atrás de su hombro, detrás de ese enorme árbol por donde había escuchado el crujir de unas hojas secas. Saltó sobre sus pies en menos de un segundo y los temblores la llevaron por el camino correcto, que era el de entrar en fase.

-"_¡Me están siguiendo!_"- rugió nada más estableció el contacto con los idiotas de los demás lobos.

-"_¿Qué sucede, Leah?_"- preguntó la voz autoritaria de Sam apenas recibido el mensaje.

-"_Los chupasangres me están siguiendo_"- advierte con voz dura, aunque temblorosa.

-"_Claro que no, Seth está ahí ahora mismo_"- le burla Jacob, claramente dudando de su capacidad para reconocer a las… personas.

-"_No los Cullen, idiota, __**otros **__chupasangres_"- Leah ha empezado a correr alrededor del claro donde se encontraba, intentando hallar alguna pista para dar con el intruso.

-"_¿Por qué lo dices?_"- pregunta Sam, aunque esta vez su voz suena más calma.

-"_¿Qué no reconoces el maldito olor a amapolas? ¡Están aquí, los he visto!_"- dice Leah, todavía concentrada en la búsqueda de la sanguijuela que ha descubierto en el prado.- "_Busca en mis recuerdos, si te hace falta"._

_-"Sólo estás bebiendo agua, Leah"- _responde él, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible.

Pero eso desespera a Leah. Está a punto de contestarle, pero ha vuelto a oír el crujido que hacen las hojas cuando se aplastan, y esta vez ha sentido una ráfaga de viento soplar hacia la izquierda, combinada con un efluvio muy dulzón que hace arder su olfato.

-"_¡Ahí! ¿Lo viste?_"- dice, ya con la respiración agitada.

-"_Sí, vemos que le están dando vueltas a ese roble y ahora estás viendo hacia el río. Vamos, Leah, estás de la olla y lo sabes, no hay nadie persiguiéndote_"- responde Jacob, con esa voz de marisabidilla que tanto ha odiado.

Le está cuestionando. Una cosa es dudar de su palabra, pero otra muy distinta es cuestionar su capacidad mental. ¡Ella no era una maldita lunática! ¡Sabía que lo que había visto era real! ¡Lo que había olido era real! No podía estar imaginándolo…

-"No estoy inventando, tarado, es real… Sam…"- y por más que le cueste, se tiene que apoyar en la única persona que a pesar de haberle robado todo, sabe que no le va a fallar… otra vez- "_Sam ¿tú me crees, verdad? Lo que digo es cierto, hay un chupasang… ¡dos chupasangres! ¡Se acaba de ir en pos a la casa blanca, va a atacar!_"- le urge, y empieza a correr en esa dirección.

Entonces escucha a Paul reír por lo bajo y a Jared contener un suspiro. ¿Por qué nadie se mueve? ¡Van a destruir a esos malditos vampiros que ellos están protegiendo! No es como si le importara mucho, pero su hermano está ahí adentro y no está para perder a otro ser querido.

Por suerte oye a Sam y a Jacob yendo a su encuentro, haciéndole de flancos para ahuyentar a los viajeros que han osado estropearle el día. Aprieta el paso y siente el viento azotar con más fuerza en cuanto aumenta la velocidad: el olor se ha intensificado y no es familiar. Además que le ha parecido ver una cabellera rubia y es de un macho, bastante grande, a juzgar por la huella que acaba de encontrar al pasar ese arbusto de bayas.

Es cuando menos se lo espera, pero Jacob ha interferido en su paso y la ha embestido hasta el otro lado del camino, mientras Sam le da la espalda a la casa blanca y le hace frente a ella. ¿Qué acaso han perdido sus malditas mentes? ¿No ven que le están dando paso al asesino para que haga de las suyas mientras ellos están ahí, en un intento frustrado de héroes?

-"_¿Qué rayos están haciendo?_"- les ladra, ganando equilibrio y corriendo por el otro lado, pero Jacob ha sido más rápido y ha flanqueado a Sam. Entonces se da cuenta, se da cuenta de que ellos están protegiendo la casa… pero la están protegiendo de _ella. Ella _es la mala aquí, la que intenta atacar.- "_¿Están de broma?_"

-"_No, Leah, no hay nada intentando atacar esa casa. Todo lo has inventado tú…_"- empieza a decir Sam, y la corta antes de que ella pueda defenderse- "_¡y no estoy diciendo que lo hayas hecho por maldad! Simplemente ha sido una idea que se te ha cruzado. Leah, repito, no hay __**nada **__intentando atacar esa casa. Ahora échate para atrás o me veré forzado a atacarte si es que los vampiros no lo hacen primero._"

Esas palabras la han taladrado como si en verdad pudieran hacerlo. ¿Sam también…? ¿La única persona en la que podía tener la seguridad de que no le iba a volver a fallar, la estaba tildando de loca? ¿No eran suficientes las pruebas de su lealtad? Ella no era mala y por más que odiara a los Cullen, jamás intentaría hacerles daño, porque sabía lo mucho que significaban para su hermano y para el imbécil de Jacob. No era posible que de un segundo al otro ella fuera el enemigo y se tuvieran que proteger. No había nada grave ahí, salvo por el peligro inminente que ella había detectado en el prado y todos parecían hacerse la vista gorda.

-Sam, Jacob.- llama una voz suave y aterciopelada. Y asquerosa, para su gusto.- Leah no intenta atacarnos, he visto en su mente… ella está en lo correcto, ha visto a alguien, pero creo saber la razón de por qué ustedes no.

Los dos lobos más grandes se dan la vuelta para encarar a Edward, quien luce muy sereno y confiado, a comparación de sus pelajes erizados y el terror que cruza los ojos de Leah. El vampiro asiente una vez más cuando Sam le ha preguntado si está seguro, y se da media vuelta para llamar a alguien más.

Al segundo aparece el Dr. Cullen, con el rostro tan amable y compasivo para ser un vampiro, pero increíblemente hipnótico para ser una persona normal. Su semblante denota seriedad y quizás un poco de preocupación, y cuando habla, se dirige solamente a Leah.

-Leah, tengo que hacerte algunas pruebas.

_Por favor, ni que estuviera paranoica_


	5. Diagnóstico

_**.Diagnóstico.**_

-Solo hay una manera de justificar el comportamiento de Leah- les dice el Dr. Cullen a la manada, un día después de haber frenado a la loba de un ataque inexplicable.

-Quieren saber cuál es- traduce Edward, como tantas veces ha hecho antes.

-Neurosis.


End file.
